1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection information sharing system and a connection information sharing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connection information sharing system for directly transferring the connection data and a connection information sharing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, many kinds of wireless network applications are also developed, and some wireless network applications are also applied to the connection method for the home automation device. A mesh network environment is already disclosed in the prior art. The mesh network environment has some advantage, such as it has no distance limitation and it does not need the hub, to achieve the object of home automation controlling, such as using the CSRmesh™ technology of CSR company. Via this technology, the user can use the portable electronic device to connect to the different controlled devices with the node. However, when the portable electronic device matches with the node, the matching data will only be stored in this portable electronic device, and other portable electronic devices cannot obtain the matching data from this node, which causes the using limitation. For the technology of the prior art, the portable electronic device must transfer the related matching information to an additional storage device, such as a USB disk or a cloud driver first, to allow the other portable electronic devices to read and obtain the matching information from the storage device. However, it is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new connection information sharing system and a connection information sharing method thereof, to solve the disadvantage of the prior art.